The remineralization of enamel has been investigated for nearly 70 years, however it has only been within the last decade, especially since the introduction of artifical-caries systems, that an intense interest has been directed toward the understanding and evaluation of this phenomena. Although, the term "remineralization" is commonly used, various researchers infer different properties (e.g. repairs, rehardening, redepositioning, etc.). Furthermore, a variety of analytical procedures (microhardness, microradiography, polarized light microscopy, and scanning electron microscopy) are currently used, either separately or in combination. Also, researchers tend to use either human or bovine enamel in their assessment and evaluation of de- and remineralization. Therefore, one is confronted with a wealth of data which is not directly comparable, and may not provide complimentary results. The specific aim of this proposed study is to evaluate quantitatively, the relationship between various analytical techniques which are currently used to assess enamel de- and remineralization in human and bovine incisal enamel by means of intermicroscopic correlation (LM, SEM). The long-term objective of this study on remineralization is to provide information which can lead to improved, clinically applicable, carries preventive measures. Human and bovine incisal enamel will be subjected to an acidified gelatin gel system to produce artificial-carries like lesions which will then be treated with a calcifying solution. These specimens will be studied by correlative intermicroscopic analytical techniques: 1) microhardness, 2) microradiography, 3) polarizing light microscopy, and 4) scanning electron microscopy. By using a microcomputer, video camera and graphic tablet as an input devide it is possible to electronically digitize the video image. Light microscopic images will be digitized and stored on disk files for subsequent statistical analyses. SEM images, using real-time video, and secondary and backscattered electrons will also be digitized and stored on disk files. Image analyses will be conducted to provide: 1) stereometric measurements, 2) topological measurements, and 3) 3-D perspective views. The results from this investigation will provide a baseline of data by which previous studies as well as future studies may be compared and evaluated. Thereby, providing new insights into remineralization.